


Rainy Day

by Redwit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Nico, Implied Smut, Lipstick, M/M, Reading, Romance, rainy day, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwit/pseuds/Redwit
Summary: Nico and Will have a quiet rainy day.  Nico finds some lipstick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda silly.
> 
> It was inspired by a picture I saw on line when looking for a hairstyle for my guy (truth!). I found this lovely pic of a boy with dark curly hair and red lipstick. Work be damned, I had to make it about Nico.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the one day of the month when the magical barriers that normally kept the camp perpetually sunny and balmy were lifted so that rain could pour down. Summer session being still a few weeks from starting, the sparse camp population spread out over the camp buildings, figuring out occupations that would limit venturing out into the torrential deluge. 

Austin had carted several musical instruments to the lobby of the empty infirmary where the grand piano lived and happily moved from instrument to instrument, recording and mixing to his heart’s content.

Kayla holed up with the Nike twins for a movie marathon. The plan was to watch every Robin Hood film ever made in chronological order. The twins had a rating system (“one has to be the best!”), but Kayla just wanted to see the archery. They’d compiled enough junk food to last until dinner, at least.

This left the Apollo cabin empty save for Will and Nico who took full advantage and managed to frenetically burn enough energy right off the bat that, well before noon, they zonked out completely. A short time later, Nico had the lovely experience of waking first, with Will’s warm nakedness still tucked close behind him. The rain pounded against the cabin roof and windows and Will’s arm draped Nico’s chest, clasping his opposite shoulder. Comfortably insulated, thus, Nico didn’t move at first, but, then, craving that intimate pleasure of watching a lover sleep, he wriggled out from Will’s arm, sat up and gazed down. He smiled at Will’s sleep-peaceful expression, half-open mouth, cheeks still pink from before. He loved that shoulder! And the curve from waist along hip to thigh. And the smooth substantiality of the thoroughly spent penis. It was so still in the normally boisterous cabin! It was so still now in contrast to about five seconds before they fell asleep, Nico mused. Nico felt the visceral electric jolt of remembered lovemaking, well, fucking, well anyway, whatever…. He didn’t try to analyze it overly much, sliding off the bed, successfully leaving Will in sated slumber.

The bathroom seemed overly bright and Nico squinted at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He just stood there with the water running over his hands longer than necessary staring at himself, mind blissfully empty. Snapping out it, Nico turned off the taps, and then glanced around, hands dripping, no towel in sight. Brilliant powers of deduction led him to open the cabinet under the sink, and sure enough, a stack of hand towels awaited. Grabbing one, Nico also noticed a shelf neatly lined with baskets of personal toiletries, one for each Apollo kid, clearly labeled. Nico squatted with languid curiosity and reached for Will’s. Cinnamon toothpaste. Yep, Nico knew that. He uncapped the deodorant and lifted it to his nose. He rifled through the rest of the stuff. Q-tips in a little box. Toothbrush with a little cap over the bristles. Noxema. Boring, Nico thought, but he was smiling. 

Nico cocked his head, listening. No sound from the main part of the cabin. Just the same dull incessant thud of the rain.

The adjacent basket to Will’s looked much more interesting, labeled ‘Mara’, and stuffed full, almost over flowing. Nico lifted it out, sitting on the bathroom floor cross-legged and tipping the basket out in front of him. He examined the girly stash like it was an archeological treasure trove from a lost society. Hmmm, tampons… (two sizes? Really? Nico didn’t really get it.), hair elastics, baking soda toothpaste tube almost empty, scraggly pink toothbrush, half a pack of little pills in rows and about half a pack of condoms (Mara and Jake Mason, Nico remembered. Nico didn’t hesitate, transferring the condoms to Will’s basket. Mara and Jake wouldn’t be back for weeks yet.), cotton makeup pads, bottles of cleaners and lotions. At the bottom of the pile, Nico paused. 

He reached for it, then hesitated, then slowly picked it up – a glossy metallic tube. 

Nico slid off the cap and twisted. The beveled edge looked undisturbed. Brand new. 

Lipstick. 

Red. 

Nico felt his heart beating rapidly all of a sudden, as he realized what he was going to do. He stood and faced himself in the mirror, examined his mouth, the full lips. Nico watched himself touch the makeup there, tentatively, and then deliberately. Done, he pouted at himself, pleased. His cheeks looked pale, delicate. He looked luscious. He leaned in, closer, lips parting slightly as he kissed his own crimson mouthed reflection. Drawing back, Nico smiled at the kiss that remained on the glass. He saw himself smiling and then frowned at the smudge. He took one of Mara’s tissues to fix it, touched up the colour. He felt giddy, wired, restless, and languid at the same time. The bathroom felt really bright. Nico let the open tube clatter into the porcelain sink before he left the room.

Nico paused for a split second after he closed the bathroom door behind him. Will was awake. Propped on his elbows with a book open on the pillow, if he heard anything, he didn’t look up. He didn’t stir from his book until he felt Nico’s moist lips against the smooth skin of his butt cheek. He turned, admonishing playfully, “Nico-”, voice stalling out in surprise.

Nico gave him a little pout. Will stared, turning all the way over.

“Oh, you’re smearing your kiss!” Nico cried in playful dismay.

Will was still speechless. Nico looked glamorous. Enticing. Will grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Their lips met softly. Nico pressed in but Will pulled away saying, “Don’t smudge it!”

He couldn’t tear his eyes from Nico’s mouth. Nico loved the bloodstain that had transferred to Will’s. 

“Mara’s?” Will murmured. 

Nico nodded as he climbed onto the bed and nestled against the footboard across from Will. He grabbed his own book and found his spot.

Will went back to his book. “She won't thank you for messing with her stuff…” He turned a page.

Nico shrugged. He felt a little sorry, but only a little. After a minute he felt eyes on him and looked up from his book. Will was staring again. Nico blew him a kiss. Will shook his head, grinning. Nico grinned, too. They read on. The rain poured down.


End file.
